


Fanfiction Lemonade.

by Venus_Blue13



Category: DCU, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Naruto, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus_Blue13/pseuds/Venus_Blue13
Summary: This is going to be a collection of random fan fiction lemons that I have worked on, or am currently working on. Only one page/chapter lemons will be posted here.





	1. Naruto's Dream Come True. - Naruto/Naruto Shippuden

Title: Naruto's Dream Come True.

Fandom: Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.

Author: Venus_Blue13.

Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki × Sakura Haruno.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Lemon.

Rating: M for mature content.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns everything! Naruto and Naruto Shippuden are both beautiful works of his and his only. I'm just a huge fan of the show. 

A/U: This takes place the night Sakura admitted to Naruto that she loves him while Sasuke is missing.. What would happen if he accepted it?

×××

"Naruto… I said… I love you.." 

Sakura's soft voice spoke, her words repeating over and over in the back of Naruto's mind. He leaned back as he finished off his bowl of ramen. 

"Thanks again for the ramen, guys" he thanked the chef and his family. "Anytime Naruto!" the wife said as a goodbye. The husband followed up with, "Come back whenever you like!" 

Naruto gave the couple a nice salute before turning, leaving the ramen shop. It wasn't too often he got time to himself anymore. What with searching for Sasuke, training Konohamaru, and leading all of Konoha into a battle that hadn't even started yet.. He had little to no time for simple pleasures.

Naruto shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants as he stalked onward toward his home. "What did she mean…?" he asked aloud, only having himself to talk to. Sure. At first he denied it.. 

He didn't know how to really feel about his childhood crush.. Who has been in love with his rival, teammate, and now enemy to The Leaf Village, Sasuke Uchiha since forever.. Telling him, that she loves HIM. He didn't understand it.. So he denied it.

The young Uzumaki sighed heavily, his breath coming out as vapor, due to the unbelievably low temperatures outside. "Did she mean what she said? Or was it just a distraction from a bigger problem, like Sai expressed?" Normally Naruto didn't question himself so much. He more often than not knew exactly what was going on, and exactly how others were feeling. So why was it so hard for him to hear from Sakura herself.. That she loves him? Was it a joke? Did he want to know the truth?

Suddenly Naruto stopped short, kicking a bit of snow up. He lifted his head, a determined look on his face as he soon turned, facing the door to Sakura's place. With a heavy sigh, he stalked toward the front door and harshly rapped his knuckles against the glass. 

No answer..

Naruto scrunched up his face in frustration before repeating the action, knocking on the glass. Still no answer.. Finally resorting to looking around, he spotted a light on upstairs and the balcony door being open, the cold winter breeze blowing the curtains to the side. 

"Sakura! Hey it's Naruto! Can we talk?!" he called out through cupped hands. Hoping she'd hear him. 

After a good minute of just standing there like an idiot, Naruto decided to give up on this issue. After all, there were bigger problems on the rise. And if he were going to be Hokage, then he needed to be there for when his village needed him.

Naruto ran a hand over his face with a groan, reaching up, sliding his Leaf Village headband off. He held it in his hands, staring at the leaf sigil etched in the center. The moonlight glinted off the silver plaque. He ran his thumbs over the sigil and sighed closing his eyes.

"Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes snapped open to reveal tears brimming in their deep blue depths. He slowly turned to see Sakura standing in the doorway to her home. She was dressed in a powder pink nightgown and her hair was wrapped in a towel. Almost immediately a hot blush overtook his face as he realized that she'd been in the shower. 

Naruto covered his blush but couldn't take his eyes off her. "I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't mean to disturb you. I should go now.." He just wanted to get out of this embarrassing situation before he could make it worse.

Sakura stared at him in confusion. "I wouldn't think you'd come to my house unless it was important? You certainly knocked like it was. So.. Why don't you tell me what's bothering you?" she asked softly, holding her front door open to invite him inside.

On the one hand, Naruto wanted to get to the bottom of this.. But on the other hand, he wasn't sure if he wanted the answer. He slowly lowered his hand and closed his eyes for a moment, considering his options.. Then his eyes popped open and he smiled.

"Alright, let's talk Sakura."

Sakura allowed him inside and shut the door. She followed behind him into the living room area where Naruto nervously stood. He was facing away from her as he glanced around the room. It was obvious that he was nervous. But so was she, after all.. It wasn't too long ago when she confessed her love to him.

"W-Would you like some tea?" Sakura offered, hoping to break the tension. 

Naruto turned and his blue eyes captured her soft turquoise hues. Their eyes locked for a good moment before he spoke..

"Sure, uh.. Yes. Thank you" Naruto stammered before smiling. 

Sakura stared at him a moment longer before nodding. "Right.." she uttered, then headed to the kitchen. "So, what was it you needed Naruto?" she called to him while grabbing two tea cups from the china cabinet. "I certainly hope I- Sakura turned and her eyes grew wide as Naruto stopped her mid sentence with a kiss. His eyes were shut tight as though he didn't want this to be happening. His hands shakily held her face.

Both tea cups fell to the wooden floor, shattering at their feet, and Sakura pushed Naruto away. She kept him at a good distance with her hand pressed to his heaving chest. Both stared at each other, searching for a reason why this had happened.. Even Naruto was shocked by his own actions.

"I… I'm sorry" Naruto uttered as his cheeks grew hot with embarrassment. Sakura blinked and her otherwise open in shock mouth, slowly closed. "No… I… I handled it wrong. But why did you do that?!" The pink haired woman glared at him. This was so confusing, and it only made things awkward.. Well, more awkward than they already had been..

The blonde man ran a hand through his spiky hair and closed his eyes. "Sakura…" He stared at her now, blue eyes focused. "I've never fit in here. Nobody has ever wanted to even be my friend, afraid of the nine tailed fox sealed within me.." He kept his eyes focused on her as he placed both hands on her shoulders. 

Sakura kept her hand firmly pressed to his chest, keeping him at bay.

"But you and Sasuke were always there. Always helping me, teaching me, and it's because of you both that I became as strong as I am today. Sasuke taught me how to stand up for myself, he proved to be a worthy rival. And a great friend, that is until he ran off with The Akatsuki.. And you. Sakura…"

Naruto moved his right hand to rest on her face. "I admired you, and saved you too many times to count. But you taught me how to be quicker on my feet, and to pay better attention to my surroundings. Sakura I…." He slowly removed his hand and soon placed it over hers, still pressed against his chest.

"Did you mean it? When you said that you love me?" He asked shakily. His hand gently took hold of hers, his oceanic eyes determined and hypnotic. Sakura opened her mouth to speak, then shut it.. Trying to find the right words to this. She was shocked that he even cared. After the way he acted earlier.. Telling her that he would find Sasuke and bring him home, for her. He even promised.

Sakura allowed herself to drift for a moment. To think about Sasuke Uchiha one last time. Maybe it was for the best that she give up on him? After all he's never shown her much affection, at least not like Naruto has. He's never really been interested in her if she were to be honest with herself. 

She sighed and her eyes focused on Naruto's face. "Every word.. I meant every word Naruto" she uttered with a soft smile. 

Naruto slowly smiled and gripped her hand, pulling it around to rest on the back of his neck, as he pulled her closer so that their chests were flush against one another. His usual loud voice dropped to a whisper.. "I can't even begin to express how happy I am to hear that.." His hands found her face and he pulled her into a soft, tender yet overwhelming kiss. 

Naruto slowly slid his fingers through her soft rose colored hair and smiled against her lips. Tears filled his eyes and slid down his face as he gazed into her eyes. "I have been hoping for this moment since the first time I laid eyes on you" he admitted. "Sakura Haruno… would it be alright, if I asked to make love to you?"

Sakura was blown away by the question. And how gentle Naruto was being was out of character for him. He was usually fast, on the go and way too outgoing for her tastes. But right now, he was gentle, sweet and dreamy. She slowly cupped his face in her hands and smiled. "I don't see any problem with it.. In fact, why haven't we done this yet?"

Naruto tossed his headband on the kitchen table and smiled. "Because we were waiting for the right moment" he uttered before holding her in his arms, kissing her with passion and heat. She could feel desire practically dripping from his words, and his kiss was intoxicating. She reached up, tangling her fingers in his yellow-blonde hair as they changed angle of the kiss..

Naruto let a soft groan escape his lips as he pressed his tongue against her lips, begging for entrance. Sakura slowly parted her lips and her tongue curiously rubbed against his. He tasted of ramen and sake. 

Naruto slowly slid his hands to her shoulders and he gently pushed her gown straps down her arms, slowly exposing her to him. Once he heard the silky fabric fall to her feet, he pulled away to get a good look at her. 

"You are so beautiful Sakura" he mumbled as his eyes took in every detail of her. The soft curve of her hips, the dip in her belly button, the way her breasts looked as she was gasping for breath. He slowly moved a hand to her right breast and cupped it, giving a gentle squeeze before his thumb slid over her erect nipple. Sakura gasped aloud at the movement, which only excited him.

He repeated the act, rubbing her nipple once more, making her shudder and moan. Naruto slowly circled his thumb around her nipple and pulled her body flush against his, having his free hand at the base of her neck. He glanced into her eyes before dipping his head down, pressing soft kisses against her throat. He slowly moved up to her jawline and trailed kisses toward her ear. "I love it when you moan Sakura" he whispered.

Sakura swallowed hard and bit her lip, closing her eyes. They snapped open as Naruto's hand slid south, sliding down the valley of her stomach, and ending at the waistband of her white cotton panties. "Let me make you mine" he uttered shakily against her neck before his lips left a burning trail of kisses down to her collarbone, then to the start of her breasts.

Sakura only watched helplessly as Naruto knelt down, taking her nipple into his mouth. He gently suckled on the small pink bud and his tongue lashed at it a few times, making her gasp and moan. "Na… Naruto..!" Sakura threw her head back as he kept up the pleasure and only added more as his fingers rubbed her through her panties.

Naruto pulled away and began to kiss around the bottom of her breast, moving to the other one as he sucked on her nipple and groaned in excitement as she once again moaned his name. He never thought he'd be making love to his childhood crush. But sure enough, this was happening. He uncomfortably shifted onto his knees as his pants became uncomfortable, tightening as his erection grew.

He slid her panties over a bit and slid his index finger against her slick, wet flesh. Her entrance was wet and ready. He pushed his finger into her hot channel and groaned against her breast as his manhood pulsed in excitement. Sakura moaned and gasped with each stroke Naruto gave her, rubbing her inner walls with his fingers. She grew more wet and soon dripping.

He removed his fingers and stood up, immediately yanking her into a passionate kiss. While they kissed he removed his pants and boxers, allowing his throbbing member to reveal itself. Sakura moaned as Naruto's tongue massaged her own. They both kissed one another with fever and he gently pressed the head of his manhood against her entrance, without warning he thrusted forward, slipping into her hot, tight, wet cavern. 

Naruto moaned as Sakura screamed against his mouth, losing her innocence. He thrusted a few times, but kept at a bearable pace for her, at least until she seemed comfortable. Then he lifted her up till she was sitting on the kitchen table, legs tightly wrapped around his waist. Naruto thrusted hard and fast, gripping her upper thighs near her ass as he did so.

Both panted, moaned and gasped as they clung to one another. "S… Sakura… I… I love you" Naruto gasped as he kept moving his hips into hers, he would occasionally slowly pull out to the tip, then thrust back in all the way. This made Sakura moan loudly and shakily. Naruto slowly slid his hands up to grasp her ass as he bucked into her. "I love you too N.. Naruto!" Sakura practically screamed before burying her head against his neck as she reached her peak. 

"Ahh! Sakura I'm-" before Naruto could finish his statement he threw his head back screaming in pleasure as he climaxed not long after her. They stayed entangled with one another for a while longer before Naruto lifted his head, his eyes locked on Sakura's relaxed expression as she calmed from her climax.

"Do you want me to stay the night?" he asked softly, holding her face in hand. Sakura slowly reached up, holding his hand against her face as she smiled and opened her eyes. "Of course. I'm not going to make you leave after we did this. That would be wrong of me." Naruto smiled and pulled away her, kissing her forehead before getting dressed. Sakura dressed herself quickly and cleaned up the broken tea cups from the floor.

Soon both of them were in her room and Naruto nervously sat on the bed removing his jacket and t-shirt. He then removed his pants, keeping his boxers on as he laid down. Sakura walked into the room and took in the sight of him before deciding to lay down.

"Thank you for accepting my feelings.. Naruto"

Naruto looked over and smiled. "No thanks needed Sakura. I love you, so naturally if you feel the same. I'm going to accept how you feel." He held her face in hand and smiled. Then his smile faded slightly.. "What is it?" Sakura asked in a worried tone.

"I know that you still love Sasuke.." he muttered before looking her in the eyes. "And I promise you that I will treat you like a princess, I will shower you with love Sakura. I will always make you feel special.. And soon you'll forget all about Sasuke!" he cheered. "Now let's get some sleep.." He kissed her forehead before laying down. Both of them turned out the lights, and Sakura rolled over to face the wall. 

Her nerves were shot. Could she truly let go of her feelings for Sasuke.. For Naruto? Sure she's always been attracted to Sasuke. But now he was a criminal ninja to The Leaf Village. He ran away to join The Akatsuki.. And now he wanted to wage a war with The Leaf. So naturally she'd pick the hero… right?

Sakura turned her head to see Naruto already fast asleep, looking like some sleeping angel. She smiled and turned back to face the wall. Maybe she could get over Sasuke.. It wouldn't hurt to try… right? With a smile on her face, Sakura closed her eyes and fell asleep.

End

×××

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of doing a Sasuke x Sakura one, he comes back and her feelings are compromised? I guess we'll see what happens!


	2. Bad Moon Rising. - Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Bad Moon Rising.  
> Author: Venus_Blue13.  
> Fandom: Supernatural.  
> Pairing: Sam Winchester and (my oc) Bennett Hawthorne.  
> Genre: Romance, Erotica.  
> Rating: M+ - 18 and up.  
> Disclaimer: Aside from my oc Bennett, I own absolutely NOTHING! All characters of Supernatural belong to Eric Kripke and his crew. I'm just a huge fan!!  
> AU: Old best friends Sam and Bennett reunite at a bar and play some pool, things quickly get hot and heavy..

The bar was nearly empty when Sam Winchester stepped foot inside. His brother Dean was off somewhere, likely wooing some poor girl, showing off the Impala and taking his sweet time with her. Little did Sam know, he was about to get a pleasant surprise. 

He walked to the bar and ordered a beer before turning, his deep brown eyes landing on a petite womanly figure, bent over the middle pool table. Her jean clad behind in full view. He looked her over as he was somehow drawn to this woman. She wore black combat boots, dark blue jeans and a dark blue and white plaid shirt. Her deep red hair was pulled up in a ponytail as she took a shot, hitting the blue striped ball into the corner pocket. She stood upright and Sam felt his heart skip a beat. He watched as her pale lips blew chalk off the tip of the pool stick. 

He smirked. He'd seen Dean hustle people for money when it came to pool. So he knew that blowing the chalk off the pool que wasn't a good idea. Well, he was here, and she was here. He may as well do something for fun? Sam walked over, studying her as he approached. He got a whiff of her strawberries and cream scent. It made his stomach fill with butterflies.

"You know, you're not supposed to blow on the pool que, it's bad luck. At least, that's what I've heard.." he said while smirking, amusement written on his face.

The woman smirked at the smartass tone from the man and turned to look at him. The man was tall, obviously towering over her. He had broad shoulders and near shoulder length dark brown hair. He wore a blue and white plaid shirt, and faded blue jeans. He wore boots and a tan leather jacket. It didn't take her long to figure out that this was Sam Winchester. Bennett Hawthorne smirked as she looked him over. She could be friendly and introduce herself. But what would be the fun in that?

"Is that so?" Bennett asked, holding the pool stick in her hands, leaning some of her weight on it. "Care to show me how it's done then, hot shot?" she asked in a flirtatious tone. 

Sam rose a brow at her question, then rose a hand up to stop her right there. "Me? Uh.. No.. I don't play.." he uttered before taking a swig from his beer bottle. He noticed something familiar about this woman. The longer he studied her face, he kept trying to place a name or something, something that would tell him who she was. She was a gorgeous redhead. He didn't know any redheaded women.. aside from Rowena.

Had he really forgotten about his best friend from college, Bennett Hawthorne?

Bennett studied Sam as he stood there, obviously sizing her up. He was too predictable. She scoffed and smirked. "You gonna keep gawking at me all night Winchester? Or are you gonna join an old friend for a game of pool?" she asked pointedly. 

Sam was still trying to figure out who this woman was, that was, until she spoke. He looked at her. Did he just hear her right? Did this mystery woman call him by his last name? Then it clicked, like a missing puzzle piece to complete a thousand piece puzzle. "Bennett?!" he gasped staring at her. His face slowly grew in color as he realized that he had been hitting on his best friend. 

Bennett rose a brow, still smirking. "Took ya long enough" she teased. "I was starting to think you'd forgotten about me.." she said before pouting slightly. Her pout sprouted into a mile wide smile and she leaned the pool stick against the corner of the pool table. "Gonna give a gal a proper greeting?" she asked, hands resting on her hips. 

Sam felt his heart racing now. She had grown into a beautiful woman. Bennett, he remembered her being sort of awkward in college. She was reclusive, aside from hanging out with him, and her best friend Jessica. Who became Sam's girlfriend, because Bennett urged them to be together. Why, he had no idea. Because before he fell for Jess, he was falling for Bennett. "Wow.. I didn't recognize you.." he laughed, placing his beer on a nearby table before enveloping her in a hug.

Bennett wrapped her arms around his waist as he pulled her close, hugging her shoulders. She was tall enough to reach the apex of his ribcage. He was warm and smelled of mint, beer and ash. It was never lost on Bennett that Sam was a hunter. In fact, she checked up on him every now and then, hanging out at Jody's house with her and the girls, Claire and Alex. She closed her eyes, reveling in this moment.

Sam was shocked the moment they touched, she was warm, and smelled of strawberries and cream, as well as whiskey. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, taking in her scent as he held onto her a bit longer, knowing damn well that this moment wouldn't last much longer. And just as he thought that, Bennett pulled away and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"You big buffoon.. Why didn't you ever tell me you were gonna be a hunter?" Bennett asked before folding her arms, staring up at his face. He had aged well. Aside from the few stress lines and that hollow look in his eyes, the look Bennett knew all too well was the mask of a hunter. She too had that look in her eyes. Lonely and distant. The look of utter terror and defeat. The look that said 'I've seen things you wouldn't believe'.

Sam chuckled softly, rubbing his slightly sore shoulder. "Who told you I was a hunter?" he asked. 

"Oh I dunno.. Uncle Robby, Jody, Margot, Castiel.. do I have to go on?" Bennett asked, dropping her hands to her hips. She gave him a knowing parental look.

Sam rose a brow. "Castiel? How do you know Cas?" he asked, then brushed that off as he sighed. "It's great to see you again. You look good" he admitted, blushing slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Bennett smirked looking him up and down. He may have grown up into a giant of a man, but Samuel Winchester hadn't changed one bit, she mused. "Looking good yourself Winchester, ya know.. you don't have to butter me up with compliments. Why don't you play a game of pool with me? Hmm?" she asked tilting her head slightly as she studied him. Amused.

"I meant it when I said I don't play.." Sam admitted blushing. "Sorry.." 

"Awe, come on.." Bennett cooed. "Is Sam Winchester a chicken?" she asked before strutting around in a circle flapping her elbows like wings, making soft chicken sounds. This caused Sam to laugh slightly. He'd definitely forgotten how pursuaisive Bennett could be.

He soon took the pool stick and gave her a playful glare. "Alright, you forced my hand Benny.." he uttered before smirking. Then he started racking up the pool balls. "Solids or stripes?" Sam asked while lining up the rack of balls. He had OCD, and wanted it perfectly aligned. He hardly noticed that Bennett had walked off.

Bennett smirked when she had triumphantly got Sam to agree to a game of pool. While he was racking up the balls, she turned and headed to the bar, ordering a round of shots for her and Sam. Then returned to him and glanced at his behind before clearing her throat. "I'll take solids" she uttered before looking at the bartender as he placed a tray with assorted jello shots on the table next to Bennett. She waved him off.

Sam turned around to face her and noticed her holding two colorful shots, one in each hand. "What's that?" he asked with a nervous laugh. 

"Jello shots.." Bennett uttered. "Something fun to do.. whoever scratches or misses the pocket, takes a shot.." she stated with a smile. Then sighed when she noticed his serious face. "Oh come on Sammy, live a little" Bennett stated before handing him the orange jello shot. "Bottoms up" she said and downed her shot.

Sam stared at her slim, pale neck as she threw her head back, her blood red hair contrasting the creamy texture of her skin. He watched her swallow the shot then look into his eyes smiling. With a sigh of defeat, Sam rolled his eyes, smirking. "You're a bad influence" he said before downing his first Jello shot of the night.

Bennett smirked as she took the pool stick from him. "But I'm a fun bad influence" she corrected with a small laugh. She walked over to the table standing near the corner and bent over slightly, lining up her shot before taking her hit. The cue ball smacked into the triangle stacked formation of colorful balls and sent them scattering about the table. She watched as each ball hit the sides of the table, then two sunk. One ball being her orange solid.. and Sam's blue stripe. 

"New rule.." Sam uttered. "If you sink the other person's balls, you take a shot.." he chuckled warmly before taking the pool stick from her hand, enjoying the look of bewilderment on her face. "Hey, you came up with the game, Benny, I'm just adding to the fun" he added before leaning over, taking his shot at the balls. 

Bennett rose a brow staring at Sam. Wondering what happened to that upright buzz kill she knew in college. "Fair enough.." she uttered before grabbing a pink Jello shot off the tray. She downed it quickly. "Just so you know.. I can handle my liquor" she flirted. "Can you?" she asked while taking the pool stick from him. 

Sam smirked as he watched Bennett walk to the pool table, leaning over. His gaze dropped to her jean clad behind for a moment before his attention was back on her as the sound of the balls cracking together filled the room. He watched as she threw her long hair to the side, exposing her pale neck. He felt something stir deep within him and leaned back against the table, gripping the edge for a moment.

This was all just fun, right? Wrong. This was the age old game of who will break first. A friendly game of pool, met with alcoholic jello shots.. It was a risky game. But Bennett and Sam weren't giving in.

A few hits later, and several jello shots sunk.. Bennett was watching as Sam was trying to sink the eight ball. It was down to the eight ball and Bennett's last solid on the table. She bit her lip as her eyes trailed over Sam's body. His strong arms, muscles taut as he worked on lining up his shot. She could only imagine his face, his expression in this very moment. Determined.

Sam was feeling a little hazy, under the alcoholic spell of the several jello shots he'd downed. He blinked a few times before hitting the cue ball into the eight ball. The eight ball smacked into the last solid ball on the table and both sunk into the far left corner pocket. He smirked and stood upright before turning to see Bennett clapping her hands and cheering. Her skin was flushed, her eyes glossy. He sighed before approaching her, not too drunk yet, but he was definitely buzzed. 

Bennett smirked and took the pool stick from him. "See.. wasn't that a fun game Sammy?" she asked before noticing him leaning towards her. At first she was worried that he may be too drunk and was falling over. "Sam! Are you-mnk?!" Bennett's question was lost as Sam smashed his lips to hers in a hot and firey kiss. She shuddered feeling her blood beginning to boil as she placed her free hand on the back of his head, digging her fingers in his hair, kissing him deeply.

Sam sighed into the kiss before slipping his index fingers through the belt loops of her jeans, tugging her flush against his chest, closing the gap between them. The elicited a soft moan of surprise from her and Sam took this opportunity to explore her mouth, tasting the fruity bitterness of the jello shots they'd been drinking, or eating.. He couldn't think straight right now. All he knew at this moment, was that he wanted Bennett. Deep down he'd always wanted her.. Just never had the balls to do anything about it.

Bennett sighed into the kiss, gripping his hair in her hand just before breaking the kiss. "Sss... Sam.. we can't do this here.." she uttered shakily, drunk from their passionate make out session. "Come on.. I have a motel room close by.." she uttered before grabbing their coats and her purse. She helped Sam out the door and headed towards her motel room.

Bennett was conflicted by the time they got into her motel room. Conflicted because she wanted Sam.. She'd always wanted him. But she didn't want to be taking advantage of him. This was supposed to be fun. But it blew up in her face, a flaming bomb of lust.

Sam sat on the bed and stared at Bennett. She was leaning against the wall close to the door, her arms around herself. She looked like she was deep in thought. He slowly stood up and walked to her. "What's wrong?" he asked softly, staring at her. He watched as she looked at him. "I can't do this to you Sammy.." Bennett uttered before placing a hand on his face.

"I can't.. I'm so sorry. I want to. But not like this" she uttered gesturing to him. Sam leaned in close, bracing against the wall, hands pressed on either side of her head. He lowered his head and sighed. "I'm not sorry Benny... This is long overdue" he whispered softly before capturing her lower lip between his teeth, then kissing her roughly. He wrapped his arms around her body and squeezed her close, as if he were afraid he'd lose her at any moment. Bennett whimpered slightly before melting against him, kissing him passionately.

Sam quickly lowered himself slightly, grabbing Bennett by her thighs, picking her up. He carried her to the bed and laid her down. He spread her legs and lowered his body so that he was laying over top of her, between her legs. His fingers played with strands of her hair as they both kissed each other. He soon broke the kiss, his lips seeking other places. He trailed soft kisses down along her neck to her shoulder. "This needs to go" he whispered before yanking on the buttons of her shirt. Popping each slit open one by one. 

Bennett shuddered as she felt the cool air tickle her hot skin. Sam finally got to the last button and parted her shirt while kissing at her neck, before feeling his way blindly up her soft warm torso, caressing her soft skin until he reached cotton fabric. Bennett bit her lip closing her eyes for a moment. This was everything she'd ever hoped for. Even with Sam being tipsy.

Sam sat back and opened his eyes gazing at his beautiful flaming woman. She was absolutely perfect. Her skin was magnificently pale, and her curves were everything. He eyed the blue cotton bra she wore then his eyes locked with hers. He could already feel the tension between them rising higher and higher. Bennett was gorgeous. He reached out and ran the pad of his thumb over her delicate lower lip before his mouth claimed hers once more, kissing her hungrily.

Bennett moaned softly as she returned Sam's kiss with feverish passion. She quickly pulled her shirt off her arms, tossing it aside and sat up more, blindly grabbing at his shirt, pulling each button loose in desperate need to feel skin. She broke their kiss and stared at her hands as she finally parted the shirt and pushed it down his arms, tossing it aside.

Sam smirked as his breathing had become heavy. He leaned forward and kissed Bennett's lips, pushing her down onto the bed. His bare chest pressed firmly against her bra clad breasts. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, massaging her own with his pink muscle before his free hand moved to unbuckle her belt. He wasn't too skilled so he had to eventually break to kiss so he could get her belt off. Then he popped the button on her jeans as his eyes locked with hers. His gaze was primal, hungry and full of passion. He pulled the zipper down and yanked her jeans down to her ankles. After doing this Sam leaned down and pressed kisses into her lower abdomen. 

Bennett gasped as Sam's lips did a lustful dance against her skin, his teeth nipping at her panties. He soon pulled them down and his mouth was hot on his target. His tongue massaged her soft little button, and his hands held her hips as she let out heavy moans. "S... Sam!" Bennett threw her head back against the headboard of the bed and gripped a fistful of his hair, biting her lip as she gasped and shuddered.

Sam smirked when he heard her cry out his name. He still couldn't believe that this was happening right now. But it was, and he wanted every moment to be savored. Sam delve deeper and gently sucked on her clit, while he moved one hand to her slick wet folds. He gently pushed his index finger into her, feeling how tight she was caused his jeans to tighten as he became heavily aroused. He pushed another finger into her and began to pump them simultaneously.

"S.. Sam! Ah! Oh fuck!!" Bennett growled in utter pleasure as she gripped the cheap motel sheets in her free hand, her knuckles turning white. "Stop! Kiss me! Please" she pleaded breathlessly. She was actually surprised when he did as she asked. Sam crawled over her and pressed his lips against hers. She could taste the semi sweet bitterness of her arousal on his tongue as he massaged hers with his own. 

Sam kept kissing Bennett, while kicking off his shoes. Then he unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans quickly. He needed to free himself. This was quickly becoming torture. He broke their kiss and got off the bed, removing his jeans. Then he removed her boots and her jeans and panties. "Sit up" he huffed gazing at her. She complied immediately, feeling him removing her bra. "God I have wanted you for so long Benny" Sam said huskily as he crawled over her, kissing her once more. He held her face in his hands for a moment, then removed one hand to work on getting his boxers off.

Bennett was in heaven. This was heaven. She whined as Sam gripped the back of her neck in a firm hold, kissing her more roughly before his tongue took dominion over her mouth. This was Bennett's definition of sweet agony. She gasped when she felt something hot and hard press against her entrance. Sam broke the kiss and was about to get up when Bennett grabbed his hand. "I'm on birth control" she admitted blushing slightly, because she never thought she'd say those words to him or all people.

Sam smirked and leaned over. "Good.. cause for the next few hours.. you're mine" he hissed before yanking her into a passionate kiss. Bennett whimpered as they kissed each other. Then her eyes widened when she felt him lining his hard member up with her sopping wet entrance. "Smmm!" She tried to get him to hear her but he obviously didn't. Because if he had, he'd have known that she was a virgin. Sam didn't want anything else in this moment. Bennett was his. All his. He gripped her close by circling an arm around her lower back while he lined himself up to her entrance and thrusted deep into her with a heavy satisfied grunt.

Bennett on the other hand screamed into the kiss for a moment, whimpering as Sam broke their kiss, a worried look on his face. "Are you alright?!" he asked in shock. "I... I was a virgin.." Bennett gasped as she gazed into his eyes, watching as realization filled his soulful brown hues. "Do you want to stop?" Sam asked worriedly. "I can stop if you wan- He cut off as Bennett placed her hand over his mouth. "Shut up and make love to me Winchester" she huffed before yanking him into a passionate kiss, gripping his hair. 

Sam grunted as she pulled his hair but he kissed her passionately and roughly. He gripped her painfully close as he thrusted his hips against hers, hearing her moans and whines against his lips, filling his mouth as he parted his lips to attack her tongue with his own. He grunted slamming into her, gripping her hips roughly, enough to bruise. 

Bennett was done for. He gripped his shoulder, digging her blue painted nails into his skin, causing blood to bubble up to the surface. The room filled with their breathless gasps, heavy moans and strained grunts as they made love to each other. 

Sam kissed Bennett's lips, cheek, neck and shoulder as she moaned his name and asked for things that only aroused him more. "Sam! Ah! Harder! F... Fuck me!" Bennett whimpered as she dug her nails into his back, clawing at him. He grunted as he drove himself hard and deep, feeling her walls hugging his cock as she was thrown into a passionate orgasm. "Sam!! I'm... I'm... CUMMING!!!" Bennett screamed at the top of her lungs throwing her head back. Sam followed not long after, burying his face into her hair and the pillow as he grunted in satisfaction. 

After they'd both had time to revel in their moment, Sam sat up and gazed down at her. "God I love you.." he whispered softly gazing into her hazel eyes, which looked more like liquid gold at this point. Bennett huffed and smiled. "I've loved you for a long time Sammy" she whispered softly before kissing his sweaty cheek. "We should take a shower.." she uttered before Sam pulled her into another passionate kiss. 

Sam held Bennett close, kissing her roughly and with unbridled passion. After their heated kiss, they took a shower together. Then snuggled up in the motel bed. For once, Sam didn't have any nightmares. Because he had the woman of his dreams wrapped in his arms.

Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this so far. There's more to come.


	3. Stay With Me. - Resident Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Stay With Me...  
> Author: Venus_Blue13.  
> Fandom: Resident Evil.  
> Pairing: Claire Redfield & Leon S. Kennedy.  
> Genre: Romance, Lemon.  
> Rating: Unrated..  
> Disclaimer: CapCom owns everything Resident Evil. I own absolutely NOTHING! I'm just a huge fan.. but I'm a bigger fan of Claire Redfield and Steve Burnside.. but ya know.. Leon's cool too.  
> A/U: Set after the zombie apocalypse is over, Umbrella has fallen, and life is normal again, as if nothing ever happened. But Claire and Leon remember all of what happened, can they finally admit to themselves the truth? And how they feel about each other?

———+

Her hands were a bit shaky as she stepped into the elevator. She pressed the 7th floor button and took a step back, folding her hands in front of her to contain the shaking. It wasn't too often that she was nervous, so it was a shock that she felt that way now. 

Ever since she could remember, she's been confident, strong willed and tough. But that was when zombies had taken over, now that the seemingly never-ending terror was over, she could relax, and be herself. Problem was.. who even was she anymore? 

Who was she? Claire Redfield was her name. And she had traded her life of living on the run from hordes of zombies, for a life of normalcy. It was nice to finally have normalcy again, even if she couldn't remember what it felt like before this.

It's been a year since the zombie outbreak had been contained, and Wesker had died, as well as The Umbrella Corporation.. mysteriously fallen. Sure it seemed odd. But she couldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, right? Claire smiled a bit as she leaned back against the metallic wall of the elevator, looking up at the floors rising to the 7th floor landing, and as the doors slid open, her heart began to race in her chest.

She was asked to come to this hotel, to meet up with an old friend. A friend she didn't think she'd ever see again. And she was more than nervous to be meeting with him. Who do you ask is this friend? Well.. it's Leon Scott Kennedy of course!

A friend she'd met back when this outbreak first came to be. And now that it was over with, they were free. And he wanted to see her. It had been years since she last saw Leon, so it wasn't a surprise to be nervous.

Claire slowly made her way down the long and narrow hallway, glancing at each room number as she passed each red door, brightly colored, with the brass numbers nailed into the wood. 

Today Claire decided to wear her favorite blue jeans, which hugged her hips snugly, and a black t-shirt which was form fitting, showing off her womanly curves. She wore her deep brown boots, and black fingerless biker gloves. Her reddish brown hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, up and away from her face, showing off her delicate features. She glanced at each door.. her blue eyes finally stopping on room 410. 

This was it..

Claire swallowed a lump forming in her throat before stepping forward to knock, when the door unlocked and swung open. Leon's eyes met with hers and they stared for a moment. 

"I'm here" Claire said with a smile.

"I see that" Leon greeted, echoing her smile. He blinked a few times then cleared his throat, "why don't you wait inside? I'm going to get ice" he admitted before stepping around her. Claire caught the door and turned, watching Leon walking away, mainly having her eyes glued to his behind.

Damn.. she was still attracted to the man..

She headed inside and let the door shut before walking over to the chair in the room, sitting down. The room was nice for a hotel room that was recently rebuilt a few months ago. Claire leaned back and decided to let her mind wander. She closed her eyes.

She could remember what Leon was wearing. Blue jeans with a blue, short sleeve shirt. He wore his boots, and his hair had gotten longer. She bit her lip involuntarily as she imagined him walking to her, kissing her passionately. Shoving her back against the wall, ravaging her right there in that room..

"Claire.. I want you" he whispered as he kissed and held her close, pinning her back against the wall, feeling her body with his rough hands. Kissing her neck and shoulder.. then her lips..

"I want you too.." Claire said.

"What?" 

She opened her eyes to find Leon had stepped back into the room. "What did you want to talk about?" Claire asked, avoiding his question. "You asked me to stop by." 

"Oh? Uh.." Leon placed the ice bucket onto the counter close to the mini fridge and turned to her, folding his arms. "I wanted to know how you've been?" he asked. "Now that the zombie war is over, and Umbrella is gone, I wanted to know how life is going for you?" He walked over and sat at the edge of the bed, leaning towards her.

Claire sat up and placed her hands flat on her legs, hoping they weren't shaking. "I started working as a resident pediatrician at the local hospital. And I'm working on my doctor's degree. It's nice." "That's great news" Leon said with a smile. "I'm thinking about going to work for the government again, it was nice, but I think it'll be nicer now that the zombie apocalypse is over."

Claire reached out and grabbed his hand, then blushed when she noticed what she had done, pulling it away. "That's good. You should do what you feel is best, now that we can live normal lives, that is."

"Yeah. How's Chris?" Leon asked, examining her face, his eyes looking over every feature as if to etch them into his mind. "He's good, he just started working for the army, they let him in without question, since he worked so hard to save the world from zombies" Claire giggled a bit.

She moved some bangs from her face, tucking them behind her ear as she avoided Leon's gaze for a moment. "Leon..? Did you just call me here for small talk?" she asked without thinking first. "Not that I mind! Because I don't.." she caught herself, staring into his eyes, hoping that didn't come off as rude to him. 

Leon sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from her. "No.." he admitted, then his intense gaze was back on her face. "There's some things I wanted to lay out, and I thought it be best that we talk in person, if you understand?"

"Of course I understand" Claire said. 

"Good" Leon uttered.

"Mhm.." Claire sighed and looked around the room for a moment. "This is a nice room" she said, trying to keep this conversation from becoming awkward. "Yeah, it is.." Leon agreed, staring at her as she admired the room. "Claire, I want you to stay the night with me.."

What?! Claire's eyes locked onto his in an instant and she stared at him. Was he serious?! Did he really just say that?! "Uh.. did I hear you right?" she asked, curious, but hoping he had. "Did you ask me to stay the night?" she asked.

"Yes.." Leon confirmed. "I have always felt a certain way towards you Claire. I just couldn't express it when we were in the middle of killing zombies, and fighting Umbrella." He took her feminine hand, holding it in his larger hand. "I want to explore those feelings once and for all.. if you'll have me?" he asked, his eyes locked on her face, gauging her reaction.

"Leon I.." Claire cut off, biting her lip. "I don't know if this is a dream, or for real? I.. never thought you felt anything for me, if I'm to be honest. I always thought you had something going on with Ada.. or that woman.." 

"Angela?" Leon asked, "No.. We just.." He sighed and shook his head. "I saved her life, we never spoke after that" he admitted. "And I've never felt true feelings for Ada, at least, not as strong as my feelings for you are, and have been since the moment I saved your life.." he finished, smirking.

"Saved my life? I could've taken those zombies down with one arm tied behind my back" Claire said confidently.

"Sure you could" Leon laughed, "you're a complete weapon" he joked. "I'm serious, Claire. I want you to stay the night, and I want to explore these feelings.."

"Are you even sure you want that?" Claire asked, feeling as if this was all too good to be true. She had been feeling things for Leon since they'd met, and sure she met Steve, but he was a kid, and nothing ever truly came of that. "I want you to be sure, Leon.. I don't want you to regret anything.." 

Leon leaned forward more and cupped her cheek, caressing her face with his hand as she stared at her. "I'm sure, Claire. This is what I want" he admitted. "Will you stay?"

Claire stared at him, her eyes searching his. She couldn't believe this to be the truth. "I.. I don't know" she admitted, pulling back. She wanted to be with him, yes, that was obvious.. to her anyway. But did he truly mean what he said? Did he truly want to be with her? 

"I need to go. I shouldn't be here" Claire suddenly announced, standing up, heading for the door. "Claire! Wait! Where are you going?!" Leon asked as he sprinted after her, stopping her at the door. "What's wrong?" he asked, holding the door closed.

"Nothing, I have something else to do" Claire lied, grabbing for the door handle. Leon gently snaked his hand around her wrist and pulled her hand away, pushing it above her head as he pinned her to the wall nearest the bathroom. "You've always been a horrible liar, Claire, now tell me the truth? You don't believe me? Do you?" he asked. 

"It's not that I don't believe you Leon it's just.." Claire bit onto her lip and sighed. "Okay, fine I don't believe you.. I jus- Leon cut Claire off by smashing his lips against hers, kissing her passionately as he grabbed her free hand and pushed it above her head with the other one. He pressed his chest against hers and tilted his head, changing angle of the kiss as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, exploring her.

Claire shuddered and a soft nearly inaudible moan escaped her as she tried to break free of his hands, which acted as cuffs, holding her wrists on either side of her head. "Lmmn" she tried to speak, but it came out muffled as he just kept his lips sealed to hers, kissing her with urgency. After what seemed like an eternity, he broke the kiss, gasping for breath. "I can't hold back anymore, there's no reason to." he said, his gaze.. intense on hers. 

"What?" Claire asked, confused and flustered. "Leon I.." Leon kissed her again quickly. "Sssh.. no more talking, Claire" he shushed her before kissing her cheek, then neck, then jawline, peppering soft kisses up to her ear, where he whispered, "stay with me…" his teeth grazing her earlobe. He gently sucked, then let go. 

"Please.." he whispered against her lips before their mouths were sealed again. Leon laced his arms around her waist pulling her closer till there was no space between them, and he had her pinned between his body and the wall.

Claire realized that she didn't have much of a choice, not with how her body was betraying her. She slowly laced her arms around his neck and he lifted her up, holding her against the wall, never breaking the kiss.

Leon carried Claire to the bed and crawled onto the mattress with her, laying her down, her head on the pillows. He sat up, breaking the kiss and his hands were immediately fumbling with his shirt as he tossed it off, showing off his upper body to her. Claire felt her pulse in her throat as she stared at him. He'd gotten more muscular since she last saw him back in Harvardville. 

It had been about six years since she last saw Leon, and here he was, shirtless and straddling her lap. Claire slowly leaned up on her elbows and removed her shirt, wearing a powder white bra underneath, holding her soft pale breasts. Leon's gaze moved from her face, and trailed down her chest to her stomach and back. "You're so beautiful" he whispered before leaning down, kissing her deeply, holding her face.

He gently laid her back down and began to pepper a trail of kisses down the center of her body, kissing over her bra, down to her belly button, stopping at the waistband of her jeans. He sat up and unbuttoned them, pulling them, and her panties down to her ankles in one seamless move, stopping to admire her beautiful, pale body as if she were a goddess. "How is it I never noticed how I felt about you until we met again in Harvardville?" he asked.

"Because we were dealing with a zombie outbreak" Claire laughed a bit and stared at him. Leon smirked and leaned up, kissing her forehead, hard. "Smartass.." he muttered before stealing her breath away with a rough and passionate kiss. Claire gasped and Leon took this opportunity to push his tongue against hers. He kissed her deeply and roughly. A groan escaped him as he laid over her, still in his jeans. 

"I'm going to explode, Claire" he admitted, "I want you" he whispered in between kisses, before his mouth was fused with hers again. He moved his right hand down her body, between her thighs, finding her clit. He gently rubbed it with his middle and forefinger, drawing out soft moans from her. 

"Leon.." Claire gasped, breaking the kiss, throwing her head back as he rubbed and massaged her little button. Leon began to pepper soft kisses down the center of her throat to her collarbone, slipping his fingers between her folds at her entrance, rubbing. He could feel her wetness soaking his fingers, guiding them into her as he began to pump them into her tight, wet core. 

"Leon!" Claire cried his name as she gripped the sheets and arched her back, feeling his soft kisses moving lower and lower. He slowly kissed down to her belly button, then back up, over her throat, under her chin, her jawline, then his mouth sought hers, muffling a loud moan. Leon pumped his fingers faster and gently rubbed them against the special spot inside of her, feeling her body quake underneath his own. 

Claire whined and gripped his shoulder now, her nails digging into his skin as her body seemed to tense up. Her free hand held his head, her fingers tangled up in his messy blonde hair. She felt her body shaking involuntarily, and her toes curled painfully as she broke the kiss, screaming with her climax. Leon gently kissed her neck down to her shoulder, and back up to her cheek.

He pulled his fingers from her and smirked. "How was that?" he asked, sounding breathless. "Wow.. I.. can't.." Claire whimpered. "Don't ask me that.. I can barely.. breathe" she gasped as she laid there, shaking and shivering. Leon took this moment to admire his handy work. 

He then stood up off the bed and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down, and off as he felt his cock being strangled by the clothing. Leon tossed his jeans and boxers on the floor before removing Claire's jeans and panties, tossing them on the floor as well, before climbing back over her. "I've only dreamt of this moment so many times" he admitted to her before kissing her stomach, peppering kisses up her center.

He helped her remove her bra, then gently sucked on her right nipple, kissing around it, then doing the same with the other. "Stay with me Claire.." he urged as he kissed her neck and jawline peppering kisses across her face, then locking lips with her. "Stay with me.." he repeated, moving between her legs on his knees. He gently grabbed one of her legs and tossed it over his shoulder, positioning the tip of his cock to her entrance, ready to push into her.

"You're mine tonight.." he uttered. "I just hope you'll want to be mine a bit longer.." he admitted before kissing her inner thigh, caressing her leg. Claire blushed as she stared at him, biting her lip. "Leon, I didn't realize how much you wanted me.."

"I don't just want you, Claire" Leon began as he leaned forward, his face close to hers. "I love you.." he said before pushing into her and kissing her all at once. Claire moaned into his mouth, feeling him so deep inside her as he thrusted deeper, pulling back, and filling her again, repeating this action.

He broke the kiss and kissed her neck and jawline, then cheek, and lips again, dropping her leg, he gripped her hips and pulled her closer, pumping into her fast and rough one minute, then slow and sensual the next. Claire couldn't keep up with the changes of pace, her mind quickly became fuzzy and she was just falling apart around him.

"Mmng!" Claire whined into his mouth as she hit her second climax of the night. Leon following shortly after, burying his face into her neck, growling with his orgasm. He kissed behind her ear and just laid there for a minute longer, buried deep inside of this beautiful woman, who he'd been in love with for too long. "I should've told you sooner, how I felt about you" he whispered.

"That would've been better that just this sexual assault" Claire joked, out of breath. "Oh shut the fuck up" Leon laughed, "I didn't see you complaining.." "What's there to complain about?" Claire asked with a smile, looking at him. "I love you too, Leon Scott Kennedy.." she admitted, holding his face. 

Leon nuzzled his face against her neck and smiled. "Stay with me… Claire.."

Claire sighed and gently slid her fingers through his hair, smiling. "Forever, I promise.." she said before kissing his head, then laying back down, smiling. This was the best memory she had made with him. One she'd definitely never forget..

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! I found it lying around in my docs and decided to share it.


End file.
